It's Quiet Uptown
by missClaraOswinOswald
Summary: My take on Captain America: Civil War, but Bruce Banner is involved this time. Natasha and he are still together, still staying strong, but the consequences after Natasha lets Steve and Bucky escape are serious. A plan is necessary. Very AU. Brutasha/HulkWidow.
1. Chapter 1 That would be enough

_Someone is here,_ she thought. Her hand went automatically to the gun on her hip, placing her finger on the trigger.

She kicked the door of her living room open and pointed the gun at the dark figure sitting on her couch. In one move, she jumped on the couch and put the gun against the head of the intruder.

"Hello, Natasha," The man said, "I'm back."

"How do I know it's really you?"

"The last words you said to me before I turned green were 'I adored you'."

Natasha sighed and put the gun down. "Don't ever do that to me again. I would have shot you without hesitation."

She stood up and turned the lights on.

"I don't think you would have enjoyed having the green guy over for dinner," Bruce Banner answered.

"You could have told me where you were," Natasha sounded hurt, "You were away for a year, Bruce!"

"I traveled a lot. Went to Vegas."

"Please, be serious," she said.

"I am serious, Natasha. The desert helped to clear my mind. I felt a lot of different emotions when I left Sokovia," He took a deep breath, "I was hurt. It's not every day you get pushed into a deep pit after the woman who you're in love with kisses you. I needed time to understand why you did it, and what we were."

"We could have never defeated Ultron without the Big Guy."

"I know," Bruce said, "It was stupid not to contact you or Fury or Steve. I am sorry for all the harm and hurt I caused you."

Natasha placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't speak." She kissed him. "Please stay."

"I will," Bruce whispered between kisses.

* * *

And he did stay. He moved in with Natasha, took up a job at the hospital and even went to the New Avengers Training Facility a couple of times. The team was happy to have him back, though Bruce wished for a cure for his greenness more than ever. He wanted to get out, to avoid all the fighting for S.H.I.E.L.D.; he was a doctor, not a soldier. He wished for a normal life with Natasha, even if he did not know how Natasha ever could fit into a normal life.

"I have to go to Lagos," Natasha announced one night when they were in bed.

"Why?" He asked.

"To steal a biological weapon, I believe," She answered, "Or to prevent it from getting stolen. Cap was a bit vague about that."

"Who's coming?"

"Cap, Tony, Wanda and Sam."

"Isn't Clint coming?"

"No, he's busy with his retired life and little Nathaniel. Why?"

"Just in case something happens," Bruce answered, shifting to a different side so he could face her better, "Clint can protect you better."

"I can take care of myself," She whispered, grabbing his hand. She smiled. "I like this."

"What?"

"You being all worried about me even though we both know I am not a damsel in distress," Natasha answered, "It's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Why do you love me?" He asked insecurely.

"You are intelligent, you are strong, and you are no fighter. You are a protector and a savior. You moved in with me, uptown, despite your dislike of Manhattan and New York City. You did that for me, you make me feel loved," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "You make me feel safe, you make me feel complete. Please, make love to me."

"Natasha," he whispered, "I can't do that, you know."

"Make me feel loved then," She answered.

He gave in to her request. A countless 'I love you's' were said that night.

* * *

Two days later, she left for Lagos. Considering the circumstances, she was doing okay when she arrived home.

"What a debacle," she declared and handed Bruce papers.

"What's going to happen now? Tony texted me about some accords."

"The UN is ready to pass the Sokovia Accords. The Avengers will be a government organization. Just to prevent another debacle like Lagos or Sokovia."

"What do the others think about it?" Bruce asked.

"Steve doesn't want to sign them, he thinks we're better off without government interference. Tony wants to sign them, I suppose it has to do with his conscience."

"I understand why Tony thinks that's the best option," Bruce answered, "He had a hard time dealing with the aftershocks of New York and the attacks on his person over the past years. Things have gotten a little bit out of hand."

"Ross still has no clue that you're back in the US, so you don't have to sign them. But, Bruce, if you had to, whose side would you choose?"

"I am not sure, to be honest," Bruce confessed, "The Green Guy is unstoppable if you're not around. Steve acts on his feelings without thinking about strategical moves."

"We are at war, we are fighting battles. You don't win battles with sentiment, you win them with strategic moves," Natasha said.

"What now?"

"I am planning to go to Vienna to sign the accords. We fought about this non-stop on the way home from D.C. We are divided and I fear we will fall."

Bruce kissed her forehead. "You ought to get some sleep if you are going to be on planes all the time now. I know how bad you sleep on planes."

She smiled. "Thank you for taking care."

"Don't thank me," He whispered, "Yet. Do you care for some late night tea?'

"I'd like that."

* * *

Bruce decided to come with Natasha to Vienna, to support her. He used a fake passport and stayed in the nearby hotel; he was waiting for Natasha in front of the building when it exploded. He got in, just on time to get Natasha out. She was unconscious, but with a little help from the Austrian paramedics, she felt better within minutes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like something hit my head really hard,"She answered. He hugged her.

"I'm glad you're conscious again."

"Are there any casualties?"

"King T'Chaka and nine others were killed," Bruce told her.

"That's horrible," She answered.

"I'm sorry about the bench, I know it's uncomfortable but we aren't allowed to leave the crime scene."

"Crime scene," Natasha scoffed, "A bomb exploded. Someone wanted to prevent us signing those accords."

Her phone rang. "It's Steve," She said, "Wait a minute."

She stood up and answered the phone. Bruce couldn't hear what she was saying. She came back after a few minutes, sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"I told him not to come, but since Steve has the disadvantage of me knowing him, I know he's already here. Bucky is involved, according to witnesses. He has spent a lot of time searching for him, he's been obsessed with the Winter Soldier since we encountered him in Washington."

"Maybe we should leave," Bruce suggested, "Get out now before things go completely wrong."

"I can't do that, Bruce. They need me," She answered, staring at the ambulances in front of her.

"Think about it, Nat," He stood up, "I'm going to see if I can get us a cab."

* * *

Instead of flying back home, Tony picked the two up at the airport of Vienna, taking them to Bucharest instead.

"He's just being so stupid," Tony said, turning the news off, "I can't believe he's being so stubborn and stupid. Did he leave his brains in the 1940s?"

"Might have," Natasha answered, "Can this flight be over already?"

"Just 35 minutes," Bruce said.

She smiled at him. "I don't want to arrive in Bucharest," she confessed.

"It's going to be messy," Tony answered.

"What do you think will happen?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. Civil war between Cap and me? The Avengers divided, blood and drama?" Tony answered, "Peggy would have known what to do."

"I'm afraid that even Peggy couldn't have persuaded him into signing those accords," Natasha answered, "It's Bucky we're talking about."

"Please fasten your seatbelt," The pilot said.

"Finally,"Natasha sighed.

* * *

Bucharest turned out to be a horror story, even more than they had expected. Then Leipzig came. Bruce was with Natasha at the airport, turned green and fought on Tony's side.

"Bruce?" Steve said surprised when he saw the green guy.

The Hulk growled and ran to him, only to smash Captain America.

"Bruce, take it easy!" Widow yelled while fighting Ant-Man, "Why are you this ridiculously annoying?" She hissed.

With her widow bite, she managed to take him down and return to Bruce.

"Rhodes!" Stark screamed. James Rhodes was falling down, not being able to control the suit. The Hulk didn't hesitate and jumped, catching James.

Rhodes was lucky; if it hadn't been for the Hulk, he would have been paralyzed. Natasha let Steve and Bucky escape, while Tony was checking up on Rhodes.

She took Bruce to the parking lot for the lullaby.

"Hey big guy, sun's getting real low," She said to the Hulk and made the hand gestures. Hulk calmed down and turned back into Bruce Banner.

Natasha threw a bag at him. "We're leaving."

"Why?"

"I acted against the accords," She explained what she had done as she opened the car and fastened her seatbelt, "They will come and arrest me."

Bruce dressed quickly. "You made the right choice. What now?"

"We have to go underground. Yes, you too, especially since you disappeared and the government is looking for you as well," Natasha explained, "I drive."

She drove quickly, and to his surprise, they managed to get to the highway easily.

"So now we're just going to disappear?"

"We just disappear," Natasha answered.


	2. Chapter 2 Satisfied

**Chapter Two: Satisfied**

They changed cars in Wroclaw. Natasha knew someone who knew someone who could get them a cheap car with a new license plate that was untraceable. They drove to Minsk.

"It's safe here," Natasha explained, "Well, safer than in Western- Europe or the US. I know a place we can stay."

They ended up staying at a small hotel on the outskirts of town. "Ivan!" She said when she saw the owner.

Ivan was an old man in his seventies, who was clearly happy to see Natasha.

"Natalia!" He exclaimed, hugging her. They started speaking in rapid Russian. Bruce just stood and waited. "Bruce, this is Ivan. Ivan, Bruce."

"Pleasure to meet you," Bruce said.

Ivan nodded smiling and said something in Russian. "He says it's wonderful I have finally found a partner and that he is very happy to have us. We can stay as long as we like, he will help us with finding an apartment and the right documents. He won't tell the authorities we're here."

Ivan gave them the best room, which meant they had a good bed, a functioning bathroom, and tv. "How do you know this guy?" Bruce asked.

"He's a sort of uncle to me, he knew my grandma," she explained, "We kept in touch."

The TV was turned on, they were broadcasting footage of the Leipzig/ Halle fight. "Steve Rogers and team arrested, currently held at Raft Prison. Natasha Romanoff still missing," she translated, "Why won't it ever end?"

Bruce wrapped his arms around her. "It will be okay, I promise you. We can start over."

"I actually didn't plan on staying here that long, I was hoping to get on the first plane to St. Petersburg and catch a plane to the Maldives there."

"The Maldives sound great, actually. But maybe it's easier to stay in Minsk for a while."

"I agree," She answered.

"You know, I can start over as a doctor, you can be a nurse," Bruce said. Natasha smiled and kissed him.

"I only killed people all my life," She whispered.

"I can teach you how to stitch someone up," He offered, "It's not that hard."

"I longed for a normal life for so long, yet it terrifies me."

"We'll get used to it."

Natasha got up and got some documents out of her bag. "I got us some fake passports, documents and I got something for your license," She explained, "I am Natalia Sokolova, you're Bruce Sokolov. We are married, we both studied at the University of Amsterdam, where we met. You studied medicine, I studied Russian. Your parents are Russian immigrants, but you were raised in the Netherlands, and thus is your Russian pretty bad."

"Sounds good," He answered, "You really thought this through." He kissed her. "We will keep fighting, they aren't going to take you away from me, Nat. Never."

* * *

Settling down in Minsk was easier than Natasha had expected. She and Bruce rented a nice apartment downtown. They both started working at the local hospital, Bruce as a doctor, Natasha as his interpreter.

They lived like that for six months. Bruce was stable and calm, they discovered new ways for him to control his temper and the green guy. He was able to get intimate again, something they were both very happy with. It was like their life couldn't get any more normal.

Natasha came out of the bathroom. "Nat, we should do a checkup. This is the fourth time this week you're throwing up after breakfast," Bruce said worriedly.

Natasha shook her head. "It's just a fever."

"Just let me do a checkup," he answered, "I feel better if I can figure out what kind of virus you have."

* * *

A couple of days after the checkup, Bruce received the results of Natasha's test.

"Nat?"

"What?" She walked into their small living room.

"I just got your results back," he said shaking.

She sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"You're pregnant," he whispered.

"No," she whispered, "How?"

"We slept together, remember? On several different occasions?" Bruce said.

"I'd figured that out," She said, letting herself fall on their couch, "

He embraced Natasha. "I think it's perfect." He kissed her.

She was scared, something that terrified her. She was Black Widow, spy, assassin - she was never scared. "I didn't even have parents!"

"I promise you, sweetheart, we'll figure this out."

She placed his hands on her stomach. "I believe you."

"I thought it was impossible for us."

"Yeah, me too," She smiled, "In nine months, we'll have a kid around."

"She'll be beautiful," Bruce answered.

"She?"

"It's definitely going to be a little red-headed girl."

Natasha smiled again, looking at him. "You know, I'd like her to grow up somewhere else. Maybe we could go back to the US, just to have Clint and Laura by my side. Laura has a lot more experience with all this."

Bruce nodded. Since they had arrived in Belarus, they hadn't contacted Clint or Tony or any of the other Avengers. Natasha missed Clint terribly, Bruce knew.

"I like it here," She continued, "It feels a bit like the good part of my youth before I was brainwashed. But she will get a lot more opportunities if we move back to New York."

"I could call Tony."

Natasha reached for his hand. "Not yet. Maybe in a couple of months. I want to stay in our little bubble as long as possible."

* * *

They simply didn't get that long. On a Friday night, four months later, knocking on their front door disturbed their peace. Natasha lay curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket like a burrito. She slept a lot and always fell asleep during TV programs. Bruce opened the door.

"Nice place you have here, buddy," Tony Stark greeted him.

"Tony," Bruce said surprised, "Come in."

Tony looked very out of place in their apartment. "Where's Natasha?"

"Nat's asleep."

"Who's there, Bruce?" Natasha said from the living room.

"An old friend," Bruce answered. She walked into the hall, wearing a tight black turtleneck sweater and jeans. "Hey, Tony."

"Natasha. You look..." Tony paused before continuing speaking, "Pregnant."

"Excellent observational skills, Tony. You would beat Sherlock Holmes in a heartbeat," She smiled, "I'm four and a half months along."

"Would you care for some coffee?" Bruce asked.

"Totally," Tony answered, "I'm right off the plane from New York."

He sat down on the couch next to Natasha and scanned the apartment. "Where are your weapons, Widow?"

"I'm not going to tell you that," She answered, "It would be a very stupid move in case you turn out to be hostile."

Bruce gave Tony his coffee and sat down in the chair opposite. "Why are you here, Tony?"

"Natalia Sokova and Bruce Sokov. You couldn't fool me with that one, to be honest. It took a while before I tracked you down, but once I knew you were here, it was easy to find you. I came for two things. One, I apologize for my behavior and ego-centrism the last time we saw each other."

Natasha looked into his eyes, seeing he really meant those words. Coming all the way to Minsk to apologize was something. Especially for Tony Stark. "I accept your apology," she said.

"Thank you," He said genuinely, "And secondly, your trial is scheduled for next week."

"I thought the UN had decided to let the Sokovia Accords no longer apply to the Avengers?" Bruce said.

"Correct, though Thaddeus Ross was very convincing in front of the judge. He wanted to sue one Avenger, at least. You weren't in the US, you were on the run, so you were the perfect victim. I am here to offer you a plea bargain."

"Continue, Tony."

"The Avengers have been revived, again. Loki returned to earth and we still have no idea what he wants. We were hoping you would join us in our fight, in case we have to fight. Considering your current condition, training us and coordinating the fight will work just fine.

If you agree to this, you'll fly to New York tonight. There will be no trial. I got you a nice house and took care of your bank accounts. I will provide everything you need; I will make sure your little one will get everything he or she needs."

"Why aren't you offering Bruce this?" Nat asked, "He's just as important, dare I say, more important."

"Bruce is welcome to join us, but to convince Bruce, I had to convince you. He will follow you to the end of the world, if necessary."

Bruce shook his head. Nat and he exchanged several looks before they both nodded. "We'll do it."

"Lovely," Tony said, rising up, "Plane's waiting."

"How did you even know I would agree so fast?"

"You're Black Widow, Natasha," Tony grinned, "You need danger in order to live."

Within 15 minutes, they had packed their most important stuff and left in Tony's red Porsche.

"You couldn't have picked a less noticeable car, could you?" Bruce asked.

"Nope, I was in a hurry when I left New York. This was the only car I could get easily on my plane."

"You're the only guy I know who would take his own car on a plane for a twenty-minute ride," Nat said, "Unbelievably."

Natasha rested her head on Bruce's shoulder when the plane was ready to take off.

"How are we going to face the others?" Bruce asked.

"We did what we had to do in order to survive," she whispered, "It was unsafe for us to stay. Look at what happened to the others."

"I hope we will just as safe in America," Bruce said, "We have to start thinking about her after all." He shifted a little, so he could look Natasha in the eye. "I've been thinking about names."

"Are they better than the last ones?"

He smiled. "Absolutely. What do you think about Natalia Nikolina Victoria Banner- Romanoff?"

"Really? You want to name her after me, give her my Russian name?"

"Why not? I think it would be fitting," Bruce said, "Nikolina after your mom, Victoria after mine."

"I wish they both could have seen her," Natasha whispered, "I like the sound of it." She kissed him softly.

"Lovebirds, please put on your seat belt," Tony said, "I know picking names is very, very important, out of my own experience, but if you fall out of your seat it's not going to be gentle."

"Out of your own experience?" Natasha noticed.

"A lot can change in a year, Widow," Tony said, getting his phone out and showed them a picture of a baby girl, "Elyza Rose Maria Virgina Stark, born three months ago. Pepper and I couldn't agree on the name. It took a very long time to decide since Pepper wanted Elizabeth and I wanted Rose, so we chose Elyza."

"She's beautiful," Natasha gasped. The small baby already looked like a female Tony with her dark hair and alert eyes, but she had Pepper's nose.

"Of course she's beautiful. She's my daughter, she takes that after both her parents," Tony answered.

Natasha closed her eyes and slept a bit, the only way to calm herself down.

* * *

"Tasha!" Clint said happily when he saw her at the Avengers Facility, "Man, look at you! You're huge!"

Natasha laughed and hugged him. "How's Nathaniel?"

"Doing fine, asking when his auntie Nat's coming over. Lila misses you a lot."

"I'll drop by soon," She promised.

The other Avengers, except Vision, were distant. Probably still mad at her for pulling her little stunt in Leipzig.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Banner," Vision said, "It's been way too long."

"Romanoff, Banner," Steve greeted, "I have a meeting to attend, I will see you two later."

"We have to go as well," Tony announced, "I promised you guys a house, remember. We're going to take a look at it."

The house was an hour driving away from the New Avengers Facility and a five-minute walk from Laura and Clint's place.

"It's beautiful," Bruce said.

"Here's the key," Tony gave him a key with a Hulk- key ring, "I expect you to stop by at the Facility tomorrow at 10. We have some things to discuss. Car keys are on the kitchen table, the car is in the garage. I didn't get you a helicopter, but Clint has a Quinjet, you can borrow it if you need it. Remember, don't be late tomorrow." Tony got back into the car.

"We won't be late," Natasha said and turned to Bruce, "Can we open the door now?"

"Absolutely."

Natasha was dazzled by their new house. The living room was modern, yet a bit classic. Black leather couch, HD TV and a luxurious kitchen.

"This house must have cost him a fortune," Bruce said.

"It's so large," Nat answered, "I love the wooden details everywhere."

"Shall we go take a look upstairs?"

"Sure."

The house had three floors and a cellar. On the first floor, there were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a study, on the second another three bedrooms. In the cellar was a fully equipped lab for Bruce.

"He even got us a nursery," Natasha said surprised.

"He must have done that while we were flying home," Bruce answered. The pink nursery was classy. Above the pink cradle hung an Avengers mobile with small Avengers figures. Natasha touched the figure of the Hulk.

"Look how cute you are," She commented.

"You're cuter."

She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Natasha smiled. "Why don't we check out our bedroom?"


	3. Chapter 3 The World Turned Upside Down

**A/N: Back again with another chapter! Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. I'm bringing in parts of Avengers: Infinity War and some Black Widow history from the original comics.**

 **Chapter Three - The World Turned Upside Down**

They woke up late, the sun had been out for a couple of hours already. Natasha yawned. "How much have we overslept?"

"We're jetlagged, that's a genuine and good excuse not to show up," Bruce answered, his hand on her naked hip.

"Almost nine," she said, looking at her phone, "Tony's texted me five times to remind us to get up."

"Not going to happen," Bruce smiled and ran his hand through Natasha's hair. She kissed him tenderly.

"I want to shower," she said.

"You can join me," Bruce smiled.

"Definitely."

"And after, I'll make you some eggs."

"How did you know I was craving those?" She asked surprised.

"You talk in your sleep, it's very cute. You kept repeating 'Bruce' and 'eggs'."

"Thank you," she said genuinely, "Come, shower with me, Dr. Banner. Maybe I'll even let you wash my hair."

* * *

Natasha stood in front of her closet, her red hair damp from the shower. Bruce was downstairs, singing along loudly to an old Fleetwood Mac song on the radio. She could get used to these mornings. The clothing she brought from Minsk was not fitting for her new life. She ended up picking a pair of black leggings, and an oversized, comfy sweater (that belonged originally to Bruce, but she wore it all the time), paired with her favorite pair of boots. Her hair had gotten quite long since she'd left the Avengers. Long hair fitted her Minsk-persona better, but she was wondering if she should get a haircut now. Shorter hair was easier in combat.

Natasha found Bruce in the kitchen, the table was set already.

"Your eggs are ready," he said.

"My goodness, these are really good," she said.

"Nothing but the best for my two girls."

"Sorry to interrupt lovebirds, but you two are very late," Tony Starks said, "And seriously, you two should lock the door at night."

"Good morning to you, Tony," Bruce said.

"I brought the helicopter. You two ready to go?"

"I haven't finished my eggs," Natasha answered.

"You can finish those in the helicopter," Tony said, "We're on a tight schedule."

* * *

It looked like the entirely of the old S.H.I.E.L.D. was assembled at the Facility. The agents and the Avengers sat at a round table.

"Welcome," Nick Fury said, "It's good to see everyone back in one piece. A special welcome to Natasha and Bruce Banner- Romanoff, who have joined us again after a year of absence."

"Banner- Romanoff?" Bruce whispered.

"I may or may not have told Fury that our Belarusian marriage would be maintained," Natasha smiled.

Bruce smiled back at her. "I wish I could have asked you officially."

"Ahem," Fury said, "We are together to discuss our newest threat. He was always a threat, but he's returned. Loki Laufeyson. He's back, along with some Chitauri, looking for the Infinity stones."

"He won't get the Mind Stone," Vision said, touching the yellow stone on his forehead.

"He is willing to kill you, Vision. According to our Asgardian Avenger, Thor, there are six Infinity stones: the Space stone, also known as the Tesseract, the Mind Stone, the Soul Stone, the Reality Stone, in the Aether, the Power Stone, and the Time Stone. The Aether is at Knowhere, but we haven't heard anything from the Collector, so we fear Loki already has it in his possession. The Orb is at the Nova Corps, safe for now. The Tesseract is on Asgard; Vision has the Mind Stone, Doctor Strange the Time Stone. We have no clue where the Soul Stone might be," He pointed at a man wearing a blue suit with a golden eye, "Dr. Stephen Strange, meet the Avengers. Steve Rogers – Captain America, Tony Stark, who you know already, Bruce Banner – the Hulk, Natasha Banner-Romanoff, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, King T'Challa, Wanda Maximoff, Thor and Cint Barton. You know Maria Hill already and we are very, very happy that Ms. Jessica Jones and Wade Wilson, who calls himself Deadpool have joined us."

Jessica Jones didn't smile. "I am only here because you asked me, Fury."

"I know Jessica, and I'm grateful," Fury said, "The Guardians of the Galaxy are in contact with us, but they can't get to earth right now. We will meet them later. Back to business now. Loki's last seen in Paris, so I suggest we pay him a little visit there. Maybe he is willing to cooperate this time."

"No chance," Thor said, "But we can try."

The meeting was short, and Natasha and Bruce were brought back home to pack some bags. Clint picked them up in the Quinjet.

"You know, we should visit Paris," Nat said to Bruce, "With her, when she's old enough. I'm sure she'd love it."

"Yeah, Paris was fun," Clint said, "Remember, Nat?"

"You and I remember Paris very differently."

"You were undercover as some alcoholic dancer in some club," He answered, "I still don't know how you got all that information while you were that drunk all day."

"Years of training," she answered.

"I've never been to Paris before," Bruce said.

"You'd love it, there are all kinds of museums," Nat smiled, "It's always to peaceful in Paris, it's one of my favorite places in the world."

"What's your all-time favorite place?" He asked.

"Home, with you."

"Ah," Clint said, "You two really should have started dating earlier. By the way, Laura wants you guys over for dinner. We have something to ask."

"Barton, is Romanoff still awake?" Fury said over the radio.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nat asked.

"Do you know anything about Max Dalphin?" Fury asked.

"Why?"

"He joined Loki."

"Well, he works for CERN, he's doing some super-secret stuff on particles or something like that right now," Natasha answered.

Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"I never grasped the basics of quantum mechanics," Natasha explained, "Max is very vulnerable, he's almost 50, very impulsive. He's one of the smartest people I know but he behaves terribly, he's even worse than Tony was in his early days."

"How do you even know him?" Clint asked.

"Natasha, you're disappointing me," Tony shouted over the radio.

"I was assigned to protect him on a mission to Nepal a couple of years ago. He was very ignorant, desperate for female attention and did anything he did to fit in. It was like the awkward teenager phase never passed. He's an easy victim for Loki."

"Has he knowledge that can endanger us?"

"A lot," Natasha said, "Point is, I am not sure if he has figured out which pieces fit together. He was good at discovering stuff, yet seeing the links between points, the connections, is a whole different thing."

"Sounds good," Fury said, "Thanks, Agent Romanoff. We'll see you in Paris."

* * *

They arrived at Paris- Charles de Gaulle a couple of hours later; a car was already waiting for them. The French Headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. were in the middle of Saint-Germain-de-Prés, at Café de Fleur.

It was a nice, quiet café, on a street corner. No one would even guess it had a different function that a simple coffee bar and restaurant. Clint led Natasha and Bruce to the back of the restaurant, where they disappeared into the kitchen. Clint apparently knew what he was doing, because he led them to the storage room and pressed on a couple of bricks in the stone wall like it was the entry to Diagon Alley. A door opened, and they stepped inside a whole different world. It looked like the Helicarrier had looked when it was still active.

Fury was already standing in the middle, speaking rapidly a mix of French, English, and German.

"Bonjour, mes amis," he said, "Bienvenue à Paris."

"Merci, monsieur Fury," Nat answered, "I'm glad all the years I was forced to take French come in useful after all."

"You're late. Captain Rogers and Bucky arrived two hours ago."

"I can't fly that fast when there is a pregnant woman aboard," Clint said to Fury.

"Ma'am," An S.H.I. . an agent said to Natasha, handing her a file, "Everything on Loki."

Natasha read quickly through it. "Bruce, look at this."

"That doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Clint asked.

"Since he's arrived in Paris, he hasn't left the Ritz. He's been drinking all day, he's drunk four bottles of wine at the bar," Natasha explained.

"Indeed, Agent Banner-Romanoff," Fury said, "And since he likes you, I suggest you dress up and get your ass over there."

"You don't get to send her straight into Loki's arms!" Bruce said.

"I can defend myself, Bruce," Nat said.

"Agent, we have your uniform ready," Agent Hill told Natasha. Natasha nodded and followed her to the locker room. The dress was black, tight fitting. They had sewed her Black Widow's bite inside the sleeves of the leather jacket so she could defend herself in case it was necessary. There were even guns hidden in her boots. Natasha sighed and started dressing up like she'd done a hundred times before for missions. She had to make an impression. Red lipstick, smoky eyes. She was fierce.

Bruce knocked on the door. "Come in," Natasha said, just zipping her boot up.

"Nat," He said, "Can I please talk to you?"

Natasha nodded. "You don't want me to go to Loki."

"Indeed," Bruce answered, looking a bit uncomfortable, "I am fearing for your safety."

"I'm not in danger, not more than when..." She bit her tongue, she couldn't say that to him.

"When what?" He said, "Tell me, Natasha."

She looked at the ground, "Then when I'm with you."

Bruce looked like she'd slapped him. He turned away from her. "If you think like that I wonder why you're still with me."

"Bruce, don't go there," she spoke softly, "I love you, that's why I'm with you."

"Natasha, I'm only glad you see the truth now."

Maria Hill walked in. "Natasha, we need to go."

Natasha looked at Bruce. "This conversation isn't over, Bruce."

He shook his head. She walked passed him, following agent Hill. Bruce sighed, sat down and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Loki looked bad. Really bad. His hair was greasy, his clothes wrinkled. He looked like he hadn't slept in a year. He was sitting at the bar, a bottle of wine in front of him. He was sipping from his glass.

Natasha sat down next to him. "Hello, Loki." She crossed her legs.

He looked up. The look in his eyes was distant like he was a galaxy away.

"Natasha... Romanoff. I assume you are here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He waved at the bartender, "I'd like a refill."

"Absolutely, Mr. Laufeyson," The bartender answered.

"I am," Natasha answered, maintaining her cold expression, "We'd like to know what you are doing on Earth."

"That is quite simple, Natasha. I am looking for the Mind Stone, but since your buddy, Tony Stark gave it to that creature I cannot get it back."

"What do you need Max Dalphin for?" Natasha asked.

"I am no fool, Agent Romanoff," Loki answered, "I am not going to tell you my entire masterplan."

"It seems like it isn't going your way."

"I'm screwing it up," Loki answered, "Thanos is going to kill me."

"Loki," Natasha asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to be King of Asgard. I am King of Asgard, yet it does not satisfy me."

"You'll never be satisfied, Loki," Natasha said.

"You have changed, Agent Romanoff. Natalia. I have seen your dreams and your fears. Motherhood will suit you, although I'm very worried about your daughter..."

"What about my daughter?" She asked aggressive, letting her cover slip.

"The most dangerous creature in the world," Loki answered, "Daughter of the Green Monster and a Soviet Spy with superhuman skills."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do. You were not born on November 22, 1984, as you make everyone believe. You were born much earlier. The Russians did know what they were doing. You were created in the Black Widow Ops. The program injected you with the same serum as our beloved Steve Rogers was injected with in the 1940s. Only you were injected with it years before that. I know everything," Loki whispered, "How they froze you like they did with the Winter Soldier. It was by accident that S.H.I.E.L.D. found you in Eastern Europe. Waking you up in 2008 after you'd been frozen since you were 24. Oh, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, you have seen so much, experienced so much. Your powers are even greater than Captain America's. There is so much red in your ledger."

"What is your point exactly, Loki?" Natasha asked.

"Your daughter has unique genes. Her arrival on earth was predicted in an Asgardian prophecy centuries ago. Someone who will matter in the upcoming war. A girl of great importance. Everyone is going to look for her, Natasha."

"Why are you telling me this?" She shivered.

"I am about to die anyway. Thanos is going to kill me."

"Thanos will never make you king. Join S.H.I.E.L.D."

Loki shook his head. "I need to stay alive," he answered, "Agents, come out," he said in a childish voice, getting his scepter out of nowhere, pointing it at Natasha.

Out of all directions came S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. In one move, they had Loki surrounded and handcuffed.

Bruce grabbed Natasha and pulled her away from Loki to an S.H.I.E.L.D. car. His eyes were filled with pain. "Nat," He whispered.

"Don't," she said, breaking. Tears ran down her face, smudging her makeup. Bruce held her tightly, making her feel safe.

Some S.H.I. . agent drove them to a hotel at the Place d'Italie. They had a small room there on the sixth floor. Bruce quickly carried Natasha inside, who was exhausted. She felt numb, it was like Loki had opened all her old wounds, reliving all the hidden memories.

Bruce helped her out of her dress, put her favorite pj's on and covered her under the covers.

Natasha lay on her back, eyes open. Emotionless face. Her hands resting on her stomach. Staring into nothingness. It was a glare Bruce knew too well. She was years away, reliving her past.  
She stayed like that for two hours. Then she suddenly jumped off the bed, putting on jeans and Bruce's sweater.

"Babe, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"We're going out," She answered as she laced up her combat boots. She gave him a navy cap with "Science nerd" on it and put a snapback with " " on her head. They left, took the metro to the Jardin des Tuileries, Natasha's favorite Parisian park. They sat down by the great pond on one of the green chairs. Bruce was still holding her hand.

Natasha looked at him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She whispered tenderly, "Why aren't you angry, screaming that I betrayed you and that you don't want to date a woman who was frozen and unfrozen again?"

"I have seen so many things, Natasha. This is not gonna push me away," he answered.

She took a deep breath. "My full name is Natalia Alianova Romanova, I was born November 22, 1930, to Dmitri and Nikolina Romanov, in Stalingrad. They were scientists, ones that experimented with a serum. They died in a shooting in 1934. They were only 28 at the time but their legacy was immense. The State stepped in and took me to the Academy, to the Red Room. They told me I was training to be a ballet dancer. They started training, raising me. I was on my first mission when I was eight, the first kill happened when I was fourteen. Starting from my fourth year, I took a little bit of serum every week. It influenced my growth, my power. When I was 18, in 1948, they gave me my final, big doses. They hoped I could come to use in an upcoming war with the US. But there came no war, so when I was 24, in 1954, I was frozen. Like Bucky."

She stood up, continuing her way through the Jardin des Tuileries to the Place de la Concorde with Bruce. She continued speaking while they were walking. "They woke me up every once in a while, to see if the serum was still functioning. I was up high in their ranks, I was famous. I met Bucky once, when I was sixteen, shortly before my graduation ceremony. I was a fully-trained agent and needed to prove I was worthy of being a Black Widow. I was terrified of Bucky, but we succeeded in our mission. We killed a politician. A quick kill. There were files written about me, so when S.H.I.E.L.D. found me frozen in a cellar in Ukraine in February 2008, they weren't so keen on letting me go. I escaped within the first month after they'd found me. I went to Bucharest. That's where Clint found me. He recruited me instead of killing me. You know the rest of the story. I met Tony later that year. I knew the world had changed, but the last time I'd been awake was in 1991 for a couple of days. I proved to be a valuable agent. It was Nick Fury himself who was responsible for my defrosting."

She looked over the Place de la Concorde in silence.

 **A/N:** **Kudos to you if you know what café at Saint-Germain-de-Prés inspired the name of the HQ of S.H.I.E.L.D. in France!**


End file.
